


Light Show

by Castherat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, hes having an anxiety attack but its not too explicit, roman can pretty much conjure anything, sometimes you just wanna write gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castherat/pseuds/Castherat
Summary: Virgil is experiencing high anxiety. Roman has heard that creativity can help reduce anxiety
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Creativity is beneficial in alleviating anxiety by helping the mind focus on the present. Aka, Roman is aware of this and uses his abilities to keep Virgil’s mind focused instead of spiraling.

Virgil was not having it today. He had felt his heart rate elevate suddenly, the familiar tightness of his chest signaling an oncoming anxiety attack. Not wanting to deal with the others, Virgil had gone into his room and planned to spend his day under his weighted blanket, listening to his music in the hopes of distracting himself.

His anxiety was not easing, but he was used to this. It was just one of those things you just had to grit your teeth to and deal with. As much as he hated dealing with attacks, all attempts to keep them at bay only prolonged the inevitable. At least he could be alone with his music, limiting his stressors and giving himself more control in this situation.

Well, he had hoped. But no, of all the Sides to interrupt; Roman had risen into his room, giving a grand entrance with a _”Your prince has arrived, Le Miserable!”_

Virgil grimaced, hiding further within his covers in an effort to block out the creative Side. Though, whether Roman just wanted to pester him or he was sent with a purpose, he called out to Virgil again, this time addressing him properly by name. 

“Virgil?” 

Virgil didn’t answer. His eyes were closed, focusing solely on his music and hoping Roman would get the hint and leave. But luck was never on his side as he felt the bed dip, Roman having sat on the edge. 

“Are you okay under there, Doom and Gloom?” 

“Go away, Ro,” Virgil managed to mutter out, curling further in on himself. 

Roman made a noise in understanding. “Ah, not feeling too well, are we?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes despite the prince unable to see him. He hated when the other Sides did that. Used ‘we’ when they spoke softly to him. It was that babying he despised; made him feel less than they were, like they weren’t equals. He knew they meant well, Virgil knew they wanted to help; level with him, but it just got him more riled up. 

“Virge?” 

“Leave me alone, I’m not up for your games.” Virgil didn’t mean to sound harsh, he really didn’t, but his heart was racing, his hands were shaking and his voice was teetering on distortion. He really didn’t want to speak to anyone. He wanted to be left alone. 

A silence overcame them, but Virgil knew very well Roman was still sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn’t understand why the prince didn’t leave, or why he was even there to begin with. Likely wanting the anxious Side to join in on one of his creative endeavours. If he wasn’t feeling so drained, Virgil would have already sunk out of his own room in an effort to be alone.

“Want to see something cool?” 

Virgil groaned. Here we go.

“Roman, I’m really not in the mood right now.” 

“No, really,” Roman replied, his voice unusually soft and hopeful, “no games. I promise. You’ll like this.” 

Virgil bit his lip, debating his options. Perhaps the sooner he entertained the prince, the sooner he could be left to panic in peace. With a sigh, Virgil relented, slowly sitting up and removing himself from his pile of blankets. 

He took off his headphones, turning to Roman who beamed excitedly at Virgil showing himself and agreeing to whatever the prince had planned. He waited until Virgil was sitting comfortably, his legs pulled up to his chest and back against the headboard. Roman got comfortable too, crossing his legs and placing his hands together. Virgil watched as Roman closed his eyes as if making a wish. 

Roman glanced up, smiling at Virgil as he slowly opened his hands. From them sprung a small white butterfly that appeared to be made of light.

Virgil’s eyes widened, mesmerized by the creation. The little butterfly fluttered its wings, flying free from Roman’s grasp and circling above the two. Virgil carefully held out his hand towards it, the little butterfly coming closer to perch on the anxious Side’s fingers. It was beautiful; bathed in a soft white light, and Virgil realized he could feel warmth radiating from it. 

Virgil admired the little butterfly, noting the small red details within its wings. He smiled, turning to Roman who was watching him fondly. 

“Do you like it?” 

Virgil gave a nod, “You were right. This _is_ pretty cool.” 

“I can make more,” Roman informed. This time, he only closed one of his hands, holding the fist up between them. Virgil watched as Roman slowly uncurled his fingers; this time a spider made of light dripped downwards on a thread. “I know you like spiders.” 

“Whoa,” Virgil breathed, watching the small spider crawl back up the thread of light and onto Roman’s hand. 

Roman gently flicked his wrist, both creations dispersing away into dust. He then held out his hands towards Virgil, palms facing upward. The anxious Side stared at them a moment before tentatively placing his own hands on top. 

Roman looked at Virgil's hands with a sad smile, Virgil surmising it was due to the fact the creative Side could feel the tremors running through them. He watched as Roman closed his eyes again, concentrating. He held Virgil’s hands gently as that warm light began to form, this time taking the shape of plants. 

Stems grew from between their fingers, vines crawling up their arms and sprouting into multiple flowers. 

Virgil stared in amazement, watching as a blossom bloomed on his forearm. 

He was smiling. He knew he was. A genuine smile at the beauty literally unfolding all around them. 

“Well?” 

Virgil looked away from the lights and over to Roman, the creative Side watching him with interest. 

“It’s beautiful,” he admitted. It really was. Virgil knew Roman could conjure imagery and objects; but this was breathtaking. The shapes the light took and the warmth it emitted was so calming. 

“What else do you like?” Roman asked. 

Virgil watched as a vine curled by his elbow, the leaves slowly uncoiling. “Stars?” 

Roman nodded. He let go of Virgil’s hands and sprung his fingers upward. Little sparks like fireworks shot from his fingertips above them. They exploded into little soundless flashes of light, hanging over them like a galaxy. 

Virgil stared in admiration, the small little stars sparkling overhead and far more impressive than his glow-in-the-dark ones. It was like Roman had literally brought the night sky into his room.

The plants continued to grow around them, a bud appearing on his shoulder. Carefully, Virgil reached out to touch it, the bud blooming into a large, star-shaped flower. 

“I knew you’d like this,” Roman spoke. Virgil looked over, seeing Roman watch him with his own admiration. He must have been absolutely thrilled Virgil loved his creations. He was pride and passion after all, he put so much care and effort into all his work. The prince’s eyes were almost as bright as his little light show, watching the anxious Side with a smile. 

“I didn’t know you could do this,” Virgil whispered, reaching towards a twisting vine, watching as it began to curl around his fingers. 

“I can pretty much conjure up anything,” Roman informed, “including light. I can manipulate its shape and movement and even sound.” 

“That’s amazing,” Virgil replied, looking back above them; his eyes catching a ‘shooting star’ zip by. Virgil felt himself relax, leaning more comfortably against the headboard as he watched the lights. It was amazing, the things Roman could do. He always seemed to come up with brilliant creations, Virgil’s own abilities of emotional stress paling in comparison. He knew that wasn't all he could do, but still, he wished he could create things this warm. 

“You know,” Roman began, suddenly sounding shy, “creativity allows one’s mind to slow down and focus on the present moment. I heard that can help alleviate anxiety.” Roman picked one of the light flowers, manipulating its shape to take the form of a crown. “I wanted to see if it would work. Am I right to assume it did?” 

Virgil grinned at the prince, nodding. Roman responded by reaching out, placing the crown of light upon Virgil’s head. Roman looked pleased with himself, reveling in his plan being a success. Virgil definitely felt the difference, being much more at ease than he had all day. He always appreciated when the others took the time to look into anxiety on his behalf. It was something they didn’t have to do but did so for him so he could be more comfortable around them. 

Roman sighed then and Virgil took note of the dark splotches beginning to grow beneath the prince’s eyes. “I hate to be the barer of bad news, but your room is beginning to take effect on me, but I take you are not ready to be left alone. I will be more than happy to continue this in my room if you want.”

The creative Side extended his hands out again for Virgil to take. He didn’t even have to think it over. He very much was not ready to be alone, finding comfort in Roman’s presence and his light creations. He took Roman’s hands again, instinctively closing his eyes tightly as the two sunk out. 

Virgil hissed quietly as they rose up in Roman’s room, his head spinning. He hated rising up like that, it made him so lightheaded. As he tried to focus on not bringing up his lunch, he felt steadying arms circle around him. 

“You okay?” 

Virgil nodded, slowly opening his eyes as the dizzy spell began to subside, realizing his forehead was pressed against Roman’s chest. They were now in the prince’s room, laying down on his bed. Virgil turned his head away, his eyes widening at the sight above them.

Now, the lights had taken on the appearance of fish. Several different types that Virgil couldn’t even begin to name. They 'swum' above them so naturally that Virgil felt he was looking at a real aquarium. It was beautiful. 

Virgil wasn’t sure how long he just watched the fish, but he woke up that early morning next to a sleeping Roman, still in his arms. A blanket had been pulled over them and the light show had long since ended, likely dissipating as soon as Roman fell asleep. Nonetheless, Virgil felt as calm as the personification of anxiety could possibly be, and still feeling drained from the stress, he decided to stay and catch a few more hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little fic I wrote when I was feeling anxious. I really want to see Roman use his abilities to help Virgil. 
> 
> I hope my descriptions were sufficient enough. I was heavily inspired by the scene in Tangled, the lights that appeared from Rapunzel’s tear. Roman is literally Creativity, I can only imagine his limitless abilities within the Mindscape and I am certain he’d take such inspiration from Disney<3
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
